


life rebuilding

by sherrybaby



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: BFFs, Feels, M/M, just comfort and cuddles, no dating tbh, snuggly fluff fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 00:39:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12158061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherrybaby/pseuds/sherrybaby
Summary: Bill and Stan have a heart to heart at a sleepover





	life rebuilding

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 
> 
> Title Credit: Atmosphere by Joy Division
> 
> Walk in silence,  
> Don't walk away, in silence.  
> See the danger,  
> Always danger,  
> Endless talking,  
> Life rebuilding,  
> Don't walk away. 
> 
> \- “Atmosphere”, Joy Division

Bill awoke suddenly, sleepy eyes fighting hard to shut. He glanced around, trying to adjust to the dark room without much success; his eyes were too heavy and his blanket too warm, the sound of rain hitting his window too comfortable. He lifted his head groggily, trying to figure out what time it was.

He rolled over, willing himself back to sleep when he heard it- a whimpering sound coming from somewhere beyond. He froze briefly thoughts racing

(oh god no no we killed it we defeated it god is that georgie it cant be is it is it)

a strangled sob reached his ears and he was fully awake, jumping out of bed, finding Stan on the floor clutching his tear-stained pillow. Bill reached for his small desk lamp and Stan flinched slightly at the sudden light but didn’t wake. The lamp barely made a dent in the inky darkness; Bill made a mental note to change the lighbulb in the morning.

“S-Stan? Stan.” Bill touched Stan’s arm and the boy started thrashing about, flailing arms and legs, hoarse, choked sobs emanating from his throat. 

“Stan! STAN!” Bill grabbed him and shook forcefully, his voice a loud whisper. He was worried his parents would wake up and check on them, but then again, that was a very rare occurrence.

Stan woke up with a gasping sob. He couldn’t catch his breath, so Bill pulled him up into a sitting position and rubbed his hand in circles on Stan’s back, trying to soothe him. His sobs soon subsided into small hiccups, his hands mashed against his face, trying to block out the memory, and embarrassment.

“Sstan? D-do you want to t-t-talk about it?”

“I.. no. It was nothing.”

“It didn’t l-look like n-n-nothing. It looked b-bad.”

Stan sighed. He knew Bill wouldn’t pry, but he also knew that this was Bill, and you didn’t keep secrets from Bill. He would find out eventually; everyone broke around him eventually. Maybe it was his old soul, or sad eyes, or drooping shoulders, a 14 year old boy carrying too much weight. Stan knew it was more than those, it was his entire being, patient and willing to listen. That was just who he was and it showed. Right now, Stan was thankful it was Bill with an arm wrapped around him and not anyone else. 

He sighed again before clearing his throat, dark eyes looking anywhere but into Bill’s.

“It was a nightmare, okay? About.. about what happened in the sewers. The… the lady had come back and… to finish me off… I just.. I was scared,” he finished lamely, horrified at the tears welling up in his eyes. Bill squeezed his shoulder, waiting for him to go on. He couldn’t, just shook his head and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand.

“I-it’s okay to be afraid, Stan. I still h-h-have nightmares. I’m s-s-sure we all do.”

“It’s not the same. None of you have these fucking constant reminders.” Stan brushed a hand across his cheek, his scars still red and raw-looking.

“I know, but-”

“No, you don’t know. None of you know. You fucking left me, you all left me to die in there.”

“Stan, we didn’t leave you-”

“Yes, you did. I went to find Beverly and It got me and I could have died. I don’t know why I’m even here right now. You’re not my friends.”

“D-don’t say that. That’s not f-f-fair, Stan.”

“Fair!? You wan’t to talk about fair? I didn’t even want to go down there and I’m the one left deformed.”

Bill grabbed Stan’s head and turned it towards him, forcing Stan to look at him. 

“Stan, you’re not d-d-deformed, okay? You’re b-brave and b-b-beautiful and y-you’re my best friend. And I love you. I’m p-proud of you.”

Stan narrowed his eyes slightly, as if he thought Bill was making fun of him. Bill traced his thumb along Stan’s scars before pulling him into a hug.

“I m-mean it, Stan. All of it.”

Stan sniffled and his shoulders began to shake. Bill held him tighter until the sobs passed. They sat there so long, Bill wondered if Stan had fallen back asleep; his breathing pattern had lightened and steadied. 

But Stan spoke.

“Bill?”

“Yeah, Stanny?”

“Stay close to me. Please.” 

“Always.” Bill wiped Stan’s drying tears before linked their fingers, and pulled him up and over to his bed, tucking Stan in first before getting comfortable himself. He slid an arm across Stan’s waist, his hand coming to a stop over the younger boy’s heart. Stan moved back, burrowing into Bill’s warmth, pulling the blankets tighter across them.  Stan gripped the back of Bill’s hand and slid his fingers into the spaces between Bill’s, locking their hands together.

“Bill?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Stay close to me." Stan x Bill at a sleepover.
> 
> I hope y'all liked it.  
> beepbeep-trashmouth@tumblr


End file.
